Dancing to My Heart
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: Just a short piece revolving around Anzu, Marik, and dancing. Implied Marik x Malik x Anzu, but mostly centered around Marik x Anzu.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything related to it. Except some posters. 

Author's Notes: Um, yeah. While watching Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series, the part with Marik and Anzu dubbed by Lex Luther and Lois Lane part stuck with me, so I felt inspired to write something Marik/Anzu.

---

**

Dancing to My Heart

**_

by Yami Kaosu

_

Anzu wasn't sure why she had been so surprised when Marik announced that yes, he could dance. It made sense, she decided, since she already knew that Malik could dance. After all, as split sides of the same person, they would probably know the same things, right? Granted, that didn't make the prospect any more exciting. Malik's dancing skills weren't anything too spectacular – just a couple of steps that had apparently been deemed popular in the outside world when he had his first taste of real freedom. In addition, he didn't seem to enjoy dancing, so it just wasn't something they did. So if she was in the mood to dance, she usually ended up going alone.

That was why she was doubly surprised when one night, Marik decided that he would accompany her dancing. The thought of Malik's disdain and sub par dancing abilities made Anzu rather hesitant, but she supposed that actually having someone to come with her would make up for that. Not that she really had any choice in the matter – once Marik had made up his mind to do something, he did it – and Anzu had noticed that she rarely minded.

So, they went out to her favorite dance club. Only a few feet in to the building, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she was twirled around. She felt a mixture of dread and excitement as a familiar voice called her name.

"Tom!" she replied, still torn between conflicting emotions. She was happy to see him, really she was. Tom had become her usual dance partner, since certain other people had never been interested in the role. He was kind, never had tried to hit on her (she had told him from the beginning that she already had someone – no, she had not mentioned that there were in fact two someones), and he had even come to her rescue when other not-so-nice people had been around.

The problem was that Marik knew nothing of any of this. And Marik was very possessive.

Marik grabbed Anzu's arm, almost snarling at the other man. Tom only smiled. "So you're the elusive guy that Anzu's told me about, eh? I'm glad to see that you finally decided to come with her! She always seems kind of disheartened coming out here by herself," he explained.

Anzu smiled nervously. "Marik," she said, "this is Tom. He's my dance partner when you're not with me." 'Please don't kill him, please don't kill him,' she silently pleaded.

Marik instead eyed Tom suspiciously. He finally narrowed his eyes. "I suppose I won't have to kill you, if you're just her dance partner," he said, pulling Anzu closer to him.

Tom's smile widened. "Ha, I can see why you'd be worried. She's really something, so of course you'd be possessive of her. If she were with me, I'd be worried about ever letting her out of my sight. Anyone could see how wonderful she is and steal her away!" he said, laughing. He patted her on the shoulder. "Well, Anzu, since you have a partner for the night, I guess I'll have to go find someone else. It was a pleasure to meet you!" he said, waving to Marik as he walked away.

Marik growled. Anzu patted him on the shoulder, relaxing slightly. "Thank you," she said.

Marik rolled his eyes. "If he had so much as looked at you wrong, he would be dead and skinned by now." He paused, and then smirked. "There's always next time."

Anzu sighed. Such was life with him, she supposed. Then again, she had to take it for what it was – in his own twisted way, he did care about her, and would see to it that no one harmed her...or that they died if they did.

She looked out toward the dance floor. "So, did you come with me to look for potential homicide victims, or to dance with me?" She held out a hand, inviting him onto the dance floor.

Of course, he had run in front of her and pull her out onto the floor instead. Possessive and controlling, protective and insane, all of it applied to him.

But she wouldn't have traded him for the world.

Especially after he busted out moves that would have made Step Johnny jealous.

---

You know the routine. Reviews are appreciated. I know that this may not be the most in character thing I've ever written, but overall, I like it. You know, for the random piece of writing that it was. XD;


End file.
